kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Toni Blair
— prezent | prejardhja = Long Island, New York, ShBA | instrument = Kitara | zhanri = Progressive metal Instrumental rock | bashkëpunim = Dream Theater Liquid Tension Experiment Explorers Club G3 | label = | webfaqja = www.johnpetrucci.com }} John Petrucci (i lindur më 12 korrik, 1967) është kitarist virtuoz amerikan dhe themeluesi i progressive metal bendit Dream Theater. Ai gjithashtu është producenti (bashkë me shokun e bendit Mike Portnoy) i të gjitha albumeve të Dream Theater që nga lëshimi i Metropolis Pt. 2: Scenes from a Memory në vitin 1999. Revistat dhe fansat në të gjithë botën votojnë vazhdimisht për John-in që është një nga kitaristët më të mirë në botë. Biografia Petrucci për herë të parë luajti me kitarë në moshën 8 vjeqare kur pa se motra e tij (e cila po merrte leksione të organos në atë kohë) lejohej të rrinte edhe pas kohës së gjumit për të ushtruar. Ai shpejt e la kitarën pasi që plani i tij dështoi. Në moshën 12 vjeqare, ai filloi t'i binte kitares prapë kur u ftua në bendin e shokut të tij Kevin Moore, i cili më vonë u bë edhe sintisajzeristi i parë i Dream Theater. Petrucci filloi qysh në fëmijëri të ushtronte teknikisht. Ai ishte një kitarist shumë ambicioz i cili zhvilloi aftësitë e tij përmes përpjekjeve që t'u ngjante idhujve të tij Steve Morse, Steve Howe, Steve Vai, Stevie Ray Vaughan, Yngwie Malmsteen, Al Di Meola, Alex Lifeson dhe Allan Holdsworth. Ai me shaka i quan idhujt e tij "the Steves and the Als". Petrucci ka vijuar Berklee College of Music në Boston me shokun e tij të fëmijërisë John Myung (basist), ku takuan edhe shokun e ardhshëm të bendit Mike Portnoy (baterist). Këta të tre dhe shoku tjetër i fëmijërisë i Petrucci-t Kevin Moore (tastierë), formuan bendin Majestry, i cili më vonë bëhet Dream Theater. Ndërsa Petrucci merret kryesisht me Dream Theater, ai gjithashtu ka marrë pjesë në projektin Liquid Tension Experiment, si dhe është paraqitur si mysafir në disa inçizime nga artistë të tjerë, si p.sh. në albumin Age of Impact të Explorer's Club, apo në albumin Loudspeaker të Marty Friedman. Petrucci gjithashtu u paraqit në videon mësimore të tij për kitarë "Rock Discipline", e cila përfshinë ushtrime të nxehjes, ushtrime për t'ju shmangur dëmtimeve gjatë interpretimit, alternate picking, sweep picking, akordet dhe teknika tjera për luajtje në kitarë. Petrucci gjithashtu e ka librin e quajtur "Guitar World presents John Petrucci's Wild Stringdom", që ishte përpiluar prej rubrikave që ka shkruar për revistën Guitar World, që sjell edhe titullin e librit. Në vitin 2001 Petrucci u ftua nga Joe Satriani dhe Steve Vai në turneun e popullarizuar G3 të gitarës, ku u ekspozua para një numri të madh të fansave të rinjë, dhe u inspirua ta inçizonte solo albumin e tij të parë Suspended Animation, i cili u publikua më 1 Mars 2005. Petrucci gjithashtu u paraqit në turneun G3 në vitin 2005, 2006 dhe 2007. thumb|300px|Ernie Ball Music Man, modeli personal i John Petrucci-t Petrucci gjithashtu shkroi dhe inçizoi dy këngë instrumentale për lojën e Sega Saturn të quajtur Digital Pinball: Necronomicon. Të dyja këngët janë përafërsisht 2 minuta të gjata dhe quhen "Prologue" dhe "Epilogue". Petrucci-t i pëlqejnë shumë lojërat e Sega Saturn, dhe ka deklaruar në intervista që kurrë nuk shkon në turne pa një Sega Saturn. Shoku i tij i bendit, Jordan Rudess, ka thënë në një intervistë që Petrucci është katolik. John është i martuar me Rena-n, dhe kanë 3 fëmijë, SamiJo, Reny dhe Kiara. Rena Petrucci gjithashtu është muziciente dhe ka qenë e mbështetur nga John-i në koncert. Diskografia Solo albumet * - Suspended Animation Me Dream Theater * - When Dream and Day Unite * - Images and Words * - Live at the Marquee (Live) * - Awake * - A Change of Seasons (EP) * - Falling into Infinity * - Once in a LIVEtime (Live) * - Metropolis Pt 2: Scenes from a Memory * - Metropolis 2000: Live Scenes From New York (Live) * - Six Degrees of Inner Turbulence * - Train of Thought * - Live at Budokan (Live) * - Octavarium * - Score * - Systematic Chaos Me Liquid Tension Experiment * - Liquid Tension Experiment * - Liquid Tension Experiment 2 Mysafir * - Artistë të ndryshëm'' - Guitar Battle'' * - Tribut për bendin Rush - Working Man * - Tribut për bendin Queen - Dragon Attack * - Explorer's Club - Age of Impact * - Jon Finn Group - Wicked * - Jordan Rudess - Feeding the Wheel * - G3 - G3: Live in Tokyo (Live) * - Derek Sherinian - Blood of the Snake * - Marty Friedman - Loudspeaker Të tjera * An Evening with John Petrucci and Jordan Rudess (2000) Lidhje të jashtme * Faqja zyrtare e John Petrucci-t * Forumi zyrtarë i John Petrucci-t * Faqja zyrtare e Dream Theater Category:Dream Theater Category:Lindje 1967 Category:Kitaristë cs:John Petrucci de:John Petrucci en:John Petrucci es:John Petrucci fi:John Petrucci fr:John Petrucci he:ג'ון פטרוצ'י id:John Petrucci it:John Petrucci ja:ジョン・ペトルーシ lt:John Petrucci mk:Џон Петручи nl:John Petrucci no:John Petrucci pl:John Petrucci pt:John Petrucci sk:John Petrucci sv:John Petrucci tr:John Petrucci